F1 tales- Prólogo
by Angeliam93
Summary: Únete a la historia de amor que más ruge!
1. F1 tales- Prólogo

"Al final de tu vida, son las amistades, emociones y pensamientos lo que llevas contigo".

-Sebastian Vettel

Nina De Angelis es una italiana de 21 años, estudiante de restauración arquitectónica residente en Lyon; de personalidad tranquila, dulce y muy generosa, teme decir lo que piensa al público por miedo a caer en el error, cosa que no se permite en lo absoluto, le gusta ir a lo seguro y preferiblemente no tomar grandes riesgos. Tiene una vida bastante tranquila al lado de su novio Yoann Gourcuff, gran revelación del fútbol francés y uno de los deportistas más deseados por el público femenino; a pesar de tener una vida casi perfecta en Francia, Nina no se siente del todo satisfecha con ella, cree que aún es muy joven como para haber dejado tantas cosas en el olvido, como su carrera como bailarina y su afición por viajar, todo por querer darle a Yoann una vida estable y sin complicaciones.

Verónica Damjanovic, gran amiga de Nina, es una croata de 18 años quien, al igual que ella, vive en Lyon y es novia de uno de los grandes futbolistas del momento en su país, Dejan Lovren. Verónica es estudiante de historia del arte, es de carácter fuerte y defiende sus ideas hasta las últimas instancias, lo que la lleva a veces a tornarse impulsiva e incluso agresiva, vive con mucha pasión y entrega cada momento de su vida, aún así, esconde un lado sensible y bastante conflictivo, el cual sólo deja ver a Nina. Siente que su relación con Dejan no va por buen camino, se ha vuelto rutinaria y aburrida, y ella, como Nina, también dejó muchas actividades que antes hacía como sus lecciones de piano y su pasión por el patinaje, todo por estar más tiempo con el joven deportista y por lo demandante de su carrera.

En su búsqueda de claridad en su vida, Nina emprende un viaje a su patria con Verónica; asisten al gran premio de Monza, donde sería el cambio radical en el destino de ambas amigas, ya que allí y sin proponérselo, conocerían a los hombres que las llenarían de lo que las dos más necesitaban: Conocerían a Sebastian Vettel y a Mark Webber, pilotos de la mejor escudería del momento en Fórmula Uno, el más prestigioso campeonato de automovilismo del mundo.

El camino no será fácil, y ambas tendrán que sacar lo mejor de ellas para lograr sobreponerse a los diferentes obstáculos que les deparará el destino y así poder ser felices, al lado de quienes realmente aman.


	2. F1 tales- Capítulo 1

"No hace falta leer los pensamientos, basta con ver la expresión de los rostros"

-Proverbio danés.

Aún brillaba el sol en Lyon esa tarde, iba a salir con Yoann, Dejan y Nina a una exposición de arte en el centro de la ciudad. Era raro que ambos chicos aún pudieran tener tiempo para nosotras, no sólo los partidos y entrenamientos, también los múltiples eventos a los que tenían que asistir habían hecho que cada día se alejaran más de nosotras, y tanto Nina como yo ya nos estábamos aburriendo de esa situación y aprovecharíamos que por fin estaríamos con ellos para hablar seriamente y tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¡Nina! ¿Cómo estás hermanita?-nos abrazamos y nos dimos nuestro respectivo beso en la mejilla. La cara que traía no me gustaba, algo debió haber pasado con Yoann.

-Mal, Yoann no vendrá-me dijo cortante, el disgusto que tenía afloraba en su expresión-Y creo que Dejan tampoco, me dijo que los jugadores tendrán un evento esta noche con uno de los patrocinadores.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás hablando en serio?-yo, como de costumbre, ya estaba comenzado a alterarme-¡Pero cómo así que no vendrán! Dejan ni siquiera me avisó…Lo voy a matar, de ésta no se salva.

-Vero, por favor cálmate, ya no podemos hacer nada-Nina siempre había sido mucho más calmada que yo, y siempre era la que tomaba esta clase de cosas con más madurez, aunque también con cierto conformismo-Más bien vamos nosotras y disfrutamos las dos, no es la primera vez que nos hacen esto, y debemos entenderlos también, no lo hacen porque quieran sino porque deben hacerlo.

-¡Pero siempre lo mismo! Nina, es que ya ni nos vemos, y a punta de sólo una llamada diaria y de afán no se puede sostener una relación, yo amo a Dejan, pero a veces siento que él no me presta la misma atención.

-Yo vivo más o menos lo mismo con Yoann, pero debemos entender hermana-yo sabía que en el fondo ella estaba tan desesperada como yo, que no me lo hacía ver para lograr calmarme, eso era otra cosa-Ven, entremos-mientras mirábamos los cuadros-Entre otras cosas, ¿Ya te decidiste para ir conmigo a Monza al Gran Premio? Sabes que no quiero ir sola y que todo el mundo me mire como una loca, ¡Dime que sí! ¿Sí?

-me reí de la ocurrencia de Nina-Por supuesto que sí, no perderé la oportunidad de ver a Mark Webber y claro, de ver a Sebastian-dije con mucha emoción; la Fórmula Uno era una de nuestras grandes pasiones, y la escudería Red Bull era nuestra favorita, a ella le fascinaba Sebastian Vettel y a mí Mark Webber; y era mucho más fácil ir a Italia, ya que Monza quedaba cerca de la casa de Nina, en Milán.

-¡Gracias hermanita!-me abrazó con emoción-Sabía que me dirías que sí, mueres por Mark y no perderías la chance de ir a verlo.

-No me lo agradezcas, además tú no te quedas atrás, adoras a Seb-la miré con picardía.

-Es que, ¡Es hermoso!, esos ojos que tiene enamoran a cualquiera, pero al manejar, no inspira cosas muy…

-¡Nina!-reí a carcajadas-Contrólate; si te escuchara Yoann, te mata, o no, lo mata a él.

-Yo sólo aprecio su calidad como piloto-me dijo en modo burlón-Y su gran atractivo.

-No me digas. Bueno, ¿Quieres tomar algo?-la conversación estaba buenísima, la exposición…Para nada.

-Sí, salgamos de aquí, estos cuadros no expresan nada, no me llegan y la verdad que ya me estoy aburriendo-dijo con algo de fastidio. A simple vista, parecía que Nina y yo éramos polos totalmente opuestos, yo fuego y ella agua, pero de hecho compartíamos muchos gustos y actitudes, y esas cosas eran lo que hacían de nuestra amistad un lazo inquebrantable.

-Un cappuccino ¿Quizás?-sonreí, sabía que Nina era una fanática de dicha bebida.

-Por qué haces preguntas cuya respuesta conoces ¿Ah?, bien sabes que para mí no hay nada mejor que un cappuccino.

-Por supuesto que lo sé-me puse mi abrigo-Entonces vámonos ya, siento que si duro un segundo más aquí me dormiré.

-¡Igual yo!

Después de tomarnos nuestro querido cappuccino, recorrimos varias tiendas a comprar algo de ropa, luego nos dispusimos a arreglar nuestra agenda para tener libre el fin de semana en el que se llevaría a cabo el Gran Premio, y al cabo de unas horas tanto Nina como yo nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos hogares, ambas vivíamos con nuestros novios a las afueras de la ciudad.

Efectivamente Yoann y Dejan debían ir a un evento de uno de los mayores patrocinadores del Olympique Lyonnais, el mayor equipo de la ciudad y en el cual los dos jugaban. Ambos se encontraban bastante apenados con nosotras por no habernos podido cumplir la cita en la galería, sobre todo Dejan, ya que no pudo llamar para avisarme de su ausencia porque salió con mucho apuro a dicho evento, y también sabía que yo no lo recibiría con la mejor cara cuando llegara a casa.


End file.
